warriorscatssharingfandomcom-20200214-history
Catching Fire
Prologue A woman appears with a group of men towards Snow's Mansion. Snow said, "What do you want and who are you?" The woman said, "I want the captiol and my name is Coin. This is the Rebals." Snow said, "Then this means war." Coin and the other rebals left. Snow went towards the other Peacekeeper. Srene said, "I agree we should train people from each district." ---- Coin said to her people, "People of Rebals we will attack and take over every district then the captiol." John and Susy did not cheer on. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End: Katniss's POV I woke to see my sister already awake and downstairs eating breakfeast with my mom. Mom said, "Good-morning sweety." I told my mom, "I'm going hunting with Gale and David." My mother said, "Oh k, have fun." So I walk towards the fence and I went under it. I shot three deers when A boy appears and said, "Who are you?" I said, "My name is Katniss and what is yours." The boy said, "Marvel of District 1 and I have some friends with me. Come out you guys." Two girls appear and one boy. I said, "Hi." One of the girls said, "My name is Glimmer this Lucy and Luke. We are all from District 1. We need help our district is under attack." I ask, "By who?" Lucy said, "Rebals." I said, "I'll go let me find couple other people to join us." David, Gale, Darise, and Haymitch came with us to District 1. I walk into the center to see many Peacekeepers fighting men and women. I fought this elderly woman and man, when they about to kill me someone knock them away from me. I look up to see Marvel save me and I got up to see that we won. The mayor said, "Thanks you guys for saving our District what are your names any way." I said, "My name is Katniss, this is David, Daries, Gale, and Haymitch. We are from District 12." The Mayor said, "When we are in trouble we will ask you and some other districts." I said, "Oh k and send Marvel and Glimmer to the woods cause I always check their everyday." He nodded and we left. When I walk through my house door their stood my mother and Prime with some mad faces. Oh no. My mother said, "Where were you honey." I said, "I was hunting mother with my friends." Prime said, "That was longer than usely." I don't want to tell them that I was helping another district. Later that night. I look outside my window to see two figures waiting in the bushes. I jump down from my window to see Marvel and Glimmer. I ask in a whispered, "What happen?" They said, "Rebals toke over District 1, poor Finn his wife died in the fight." I ask, "I feel bad for you can live with me and my family follow me." Lucy and Luke pop out. They follow me to the front door. My sister Prime was playing with her friends Rory, Vicky, and Posy. We tiptoed into my house. My mother was making dinner, we went up to my room to watch tv. A reporter was talking about District 1 no longer be a district and about training. My mom yowled, "Time for dinner kids." I walk downstairs, to see my mother and sister already eating. I asked, "Can I eat upstairs tonight." My mom said, "Oh k." I brought up with my sister and mother not looking bringing up 4 bowls of soap. Marvel said, "Yum, your mom makes best soap." Someone at my door said, "So that's why you said to eat upstais." We turn around to see my sister Prime and my mother. My mother said, "So, who are theses people?" I told them, "This is Marvel, Glimmer, Lucy, and Luke from District 1 they left cause of the take over in their district." Mom said, "Oh k, I understand how did you guys met?" Marvel told the story. My mom said, "Sorry I didn't know that." Chapter 2: The Reaping and Something Unexpected: Katniss's POV Its been three months since Marvel, Glimmer, Lucy, and Luke left. Never showed up anymore. I miss them, I headed off to the bus stop to go to school at Mocking Jay Middle School. I saw Gale, Darise, and David. We talk about last night homework. That's then Dove, Erin, Anna, and Megan appears, I hate them: Bullies. I said, "Dove." She said, "Katniss." We kept repeating until the bus came. I sat by myself until the next bus stop and Glitter, Wolf, Peeta, and other students from the merchant area. Glitter sat next to me, Wolf, my cousin sat across from us. Glitter said, "Did you here we are getting four new students?" I said, "No, I have not at all. Do you know which disrect?" She shock her head and said, "Sorry I don't know and it looks like Peeta is staring at you again." I hope my friends will be the new students. When we got to school I walk to the front office to see the new students were in their. Mr. Navy are prinpcel was talking to someone. I heard, "Oh hey Katniss you see the new students." I turned around to see my crush Cato he is from Distrect 2. I told him, "The students maybe my friends from Distrect 1." He sturgeed and said, "Maybe." Category:Books Category:Fan-fiction Books Category:Human Characters Books